Kingdom Saijins
by Knucklesthegreat
Summary: my Version Of Kingdom Hearts, Enter If Ye Dare!


Part 1- Roshi Island

Voice of Gogeta: I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?

The intro theme song Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku plays and Gogeta goes down sleeping.

The screen shows Gogeta seeing Devil Jin and Devil Jin wants him to grab his hand, but a tidal wave goes up and goes under them.

Gogeta goes down through the water and then in the sky of dawn.

The screen then shows Jenny waving at Gogeta and wants him to come to her.

Gogeta was going to approach, but he saw himself going down, and then, Gogeta falls into the water.

Gogeta falls into the water and eventually lands in a circular area with a portrait of Bulma.

In that area...

Raiden: So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?

Gogeta steps forward.

Then, trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared.

Raiden: If you give it form... It will give you strength.

Choose well.

Gogeta chose the Barrier.

Raiden: The power of the god. Kindness to aid friends. A barrier to repel all. Is this the power you seek?

Gogeta: Yes.

Raiden: Your path is set.

The shield disappeared from Gogeta's arm.

Raiden: Now, what will you give up in exchange? Gogeta chose the Lightsaber.

Raiden: The power of the Jedi. Invincible courage. A Lightsaber of terrible destruction. You give up this power?

Gogeta: Yes.

Raiden: You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?

Gogeta: Yes. The trapezoid stones disappeared.

The floor shatters and Gogeta falls down.

Gogeta then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of Bra.

A shield appeared on Gogeta's arm.

Raiden: You gained the power to fight.

Gogeta tried out the attack with the shield.

Raiden: All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.

Suddenly, Black Saijins appeared.

Raiden: There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

Gogeta fights group of Black Saijins.

Then, they disappeared. Then more appeared.

Raiden: Behind you!

Gogeta fights and defeated all of the Black Saijins.

Then, the dark void appeared and Gogeta goes down there.

Gogeta gets up in another circular floor with multiple colors.

Gogeta approaches the door.

Gogeta: (wondering) I can't open it...

Gogeta saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared.

Gogeta pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Gogeta smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Gogeta enters the door.

In an island, Gotenks, Bojack, and Misty are waiting.

Raiden: Hold on. The door won't open just yet.

First, tell me more about yourself.

Gogeta talks to Gotenks.

Gotenks: What are you afraid of?

Gogeta: Getting old.

Gotenks: Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?

Gogeta talks to Bojack.

Bojack: What do you want outta life?

Gogeta: To see rare sights.

Bojack: To see rare sights, huh?

Gogeta talks to Misty.

Misty: What's most important to you?

Gogeta: Being number one.

Misty: Is being number one such a big deal?

Raiden: You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at sunrise. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

Gogeta: Sounds good.

Raiden: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

Gogeta then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Videl.

Gogeta approaches a light and group of Black Saijins appears.

Gogeta manages to defeat them all.

After that, Gogeta approaches the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area.

In the next area...

Raiden: The closer you get to light, the greater your Black Saijin becomes.

The Black Saijin of Gogeta rises and turned into Darkside.

Raiden: But don't be afraid. And don't forget...

Gogeta almost fell off the floor when he tried to escape.

Gogeta had no choice but to fight Darkside.

After the fight, a black circle appears under Gogeta.

Raiden: But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

Gogeta is getting engulfed in the black circle.

Raiden: So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.

Gogeta then woke up in the beach in the island.

After he woke up, he saw Jenny in surprise.

Gogeta: Whoa!

Jenny giggles.

Gogeta: Gimme a break, Jenny.

Jenny: Gogeta, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.

Gogeta: No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow! (head hurts)

Jenny: Are you still dreaming?

Gogeta: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre...

Jenny: Yeah, sure.

Gogeta: Say, Jenny, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.

Jenny: I've told you before, I don't remember.

Gogeta: Nothing at all?

Jenny: Nothing.

Gogeta: You ever want to go back?

Jenny: Well, I'm happy here.

Gogeta: Really...

Jenny: But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Gogeta: I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!

Jenny: So what're we waiting for?

Devil Jin: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?

Devil Jin appeared.

Devil Jin: So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.

Devil Jin tosses the log and Gogeta tried to catch it, but it landed on Gogeta's arms when he fell down.

Devil Jin: And you're just as lazy as he is!

Jenny: So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!

Gogeta: Huh? Devil Jin: What, are you kidding?

Jenny: Ready? Go!

They race.

We begin the journey in Roshi island.

Gogeta talks to Jenny.

Jenny: So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?

Gogeta, are you listening to me?

Gogeta: Yeah, I heard you.

Jenny: Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!

At the same time, Gogeta talks to Bojack, Misty and Gotenks for some one on one while finding the equipment that Jenny needs.

After finding all of them, Gogeta talks to Jenny.

Jenny: Thanks, Gogeta! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.

Jenny gave Gogeta, a Sprite EX.

Jenny: Tired? Want to call it a day?

Gogeta: Yeah, let's go home.

Jenny: Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow. Later in the sunset...

Gogeta: So, Jenny's home is out there somewhere, right?

Devil Jin: Could be. We'll never know by staying here.

Gogeta: But how far could a raft take us?

Devil Jin: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Jenny: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Devil Jin: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Gogeta: (laying down on a branch) I don't know.

Devil Jin: That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Jenny: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Devil Jin: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Jenny, thanks.

Jenny: You're welcome.

Later, Gogeta, Devil Jin, and Jenny walk back to the house.

Then, Devil Jin called out for Gogeta.

Devil Jin: Gogeta.

Devil Jin tosses Gogeta a paopu fruit.

Devil Jin: You wanted one, didn't you?

Gogeta: A paopu fruit...

Devil Jin: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it.

Gogeta: What ARE you talking- Devil Jin laughs and Gogeta throws away the paopu fruit and they ran back to the house. Meanwhile in the King's castle with Video Game And Anime characters, Vejita goes in the large door, which reveals a small door, and went through and into the throne room. In there... Vejita: Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-What! There was nobody in the throne room. But then, Rover came out of the hiding spot and holds a letter with his mouth. Vejita read the letter and he rushes to search for Starfire in craziness. Outside the castle, Starfire is sleeping and Vejita approaches him. Vejita: Wake up, Starfire, wake up! This is serious! Starfire is still sleeping and Vejita cast a thunder Strike on Starfire and that woke him up. Starfire: Hey there, Vejita. morning. Vejita: We've got a problem, Starfire! But don't tell anyone... Starfire: (ignoring Vejita ) Chichi? Vejita: Not even Her! Starfire: (still ignoring Vejita ) #18? Vejita: No, it's Bloody top secret! Starfire: (saw Chichi and #18 ) morning. Vejita : What? Chichi and #18 saw Starfire and Vejita talk about something. Vejita laughs as if embarrassed. Vejita:Aw, Shit. 18:well? Vejita: Dammit, I'll Get You For This Star. Later, back in Roshi island, Gogeta talks to Devil Jin and after Gogeta came up with the name of the raft, Gogeta and Devil Jin decided to race against each other. Jenny: You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins. Gogeta: If I win, I'm captain! And if you win... Devil Jin: I get to share the paopu with Jenny. Gogeta: Huh? Devil Jin: Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Jenny. Gogeta: Wha... Wait a minute... Jenny: Okay. On my count: The race begins. After the race, Gogeta talks to Jenny. Jenny: Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Gogeta, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean! Jenny gave Gogeta an Empty Bottle. Jenny: Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. While getting the provisions for Jenny, Gogeta enters the Secret Place and upon collecting the Mushroom, he saw a carving of Jenny and Gogeta and thinks back to the past when they were young and were carving something on the stone. Gogeta then carves something that shows Gogeta giving a star to Jenny. Then, a man in hood appeared behind Gogeta. Gogeta: Wh-Who's there? Dark Helmet: I've come to see the door to this world. Gogeta: Huh? Dark Helmet: This world has been connected. Gogeta: Wh-What are you talking about? Dark Helmet: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. Gogeta: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh- Where did you come from? Dark Helmet: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Gogeta: So, you're from another world! Dark Helmet: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. Gogeta: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there! Dark Helmet: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Gogeta saw the door and then the Dark Helmet disappeared. Gogeta's got all the provisions and talks to Jenny. Jenny: This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. Gogeta talks to Jenny again. Jenny: Thanks, Gogeta! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours. Jenny gave Gogeta, a Sprite EX. Jenny: Tired? Want to call it a day? Gogeta: Yeah, let's go home. Jenny: Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up! Later in the sunset, Gogeta and Jenny are sitting at the dock. Jenny: You know, Devil Jin has changed. Gogeta: What do you mean? Jenny: Well... Gogeta: You okay? Jenny: Gogeta, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us! Gogeta: Huh? Jenny: Just kidding. Gogeta: What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Jenny. Jenny: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right? Gogeta: Yeah, of course! Jenny: That's good. Gogeta, don't ever change. Gogeta: Huh? Jenny: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great. Meanwhile in the King's castle with Video Game And Anime characters, the following message is from the king's letter as follows: Vejita, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "Z-Sword"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Starfire to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Hyrule and find Kratos. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Chichi for me? Thanks, pal. #18: Oh, dear! What could this mean? Chichi: It means we'll just have to trust the king. Starfire: Wow, I sure hope he's all right. Vejita: Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "Z-sword." Chichi: Thank you, both of you. Vejita: #18, can you take care of- #18: Of course. You be careful, now, both of you. Chichi: Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you. Vejita suddenly saw a little character jumping. It is Wario Wario. Wario: Over here! (stops jumping) Wario's the name. Wario Wario, at your service... For A Price... Wario smiles greedily. Vejita: Shut Up! Just help Us You FatAss! Wario: Whatever...Chichi: We hope for your safe return. Please help the king. Vejita agrees to do it and Starfire salutes next to Chichi and #18 . Vejita: (snatches Starfire's arm and taking him away) You're coming, too! Later, Vejita , Starfire, and Wario Cricket are walking down the stairs. Starfire: Woah, Wario, your world disappeared, too? Wario: It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle. Vejita: Starfire? Starfire: Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border. Vejita: "Order." Starfire: Right. World order. While proceeding to the next room... Starfire: (to Vejita) I guess we'll need new duds when we get there. In the Infinty Portal Ship room, Vejita speaks through a pipe. Vejita: Hello up there? Vejita to launch crew! Anytime you're ready. Goten understands and Chibi Trunks pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Starfire and Vejita into the Infinty Portal Ship's cockpit. They are about to take off. Vejita: Blast off! The Infinty Portal Ship falls below and out of the world and Vejita and Starfire takes off in the Infinty Portal Ship. Meanwhile in Gogeta's house, Gogeta lays in bed and looks at the ship he built on the ceiling. Jenny: (Gogeta is wondering about her) I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great. Suddenly, Gogeta saw a storm from Roshi island. Gogeta: A storm? Oh, no, the raft! Gogeta immediately proceeds to Roshi island. Gogeta's Mom: Gogeta, dinner's ready. Come on down. Gogeta? Gogeta rides his boat to the island and saw a black sphere at the dark sky. Gogeta: What's that? (saw his friend's boat) Devil Jin's boat. And Jenny's! Suddenly, group of Black Saijins appeared. Gogeta makes his way to the area where Devil Jin is standing. Gogeta: Where's Jenny? I thought she was with you! Devil Jin: The door has opened... Gogeta: What? Devil Jin: The door has opened, Gogeta! Now we can go to the outside world! Gogeta: What are you talking about? We've gotta find Jenny! Devil Jin: Jenny's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness! Gogeta: Devil Jin! The Black circles engulf Gogeta and Devil Jin when Devil Jin is showing his hand so that he could get Gogeta. Suddenly, Gogeta got out of it and a light appeared and Gogeta got a Z-Sword. Raiden: Z-Sword... Z-Sword... Gogeta fights his way to the white door where the Shrine of Goku and enters the door. Inside, he saw Jenny. Gogeta: Jenny! Jenny: (in bad shape) Gogeta... Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Jenny got blown closer to Gogeta and when Gogeta tried to hold Jenny, Jenny disappeared through Gogeta. Gogeta was blown away. In the area where the island is in midair, Gogeta fights Darkside. After defeating Darkside, everything got sucked into the black sphere.


End file.
